Harry Potter and the Mutant supreme
by avengerbrink
Summary: harry with the powers of he juggernaut and mystique plus magic what would happen read to find out first story feel free to flame and please review harry/multi women no slash don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope you like it here it is. Also Harry will be a little over powered but he will have more weakness.

It all started when he was born he was not normal in any sense of the word. First off he was blue; next he had eyes like a cat; but let us not get a head of are selves who is this boy you ask why his name is Harry James Potter son of Lily and James potter.

When he was born they wonderd why he was blue they just thought magic made him that way and life went on but what they did not know was that little Harry was a mutant. But on that faithful Halloween night when the dark lord Voldemort came to godric's hollow to kill the Potters what he did not expect James to be ready for him. The second he came though the door he was met with The Killing Curse but sadly the gods had a plan for harry so his parents had to die. "Stand asied you silly girl" "please not harry" "avada kedavra" and Lily potter was no more. "so you are the one to destory me you are not even human so I can see how you would be able to stop me to bad you aren't older mabye you would have stood a chance the goodbye Harry Potter Avada kedavr". But it was not ment to be because harry just happend to start running at him and he is an unstopble force even against magic. And just like that Voldemort's body was gone because the curse bounced back at him and destroyed it harry was left with a scar on his back it looked like a sun and moon. Then Sirius Black Harrys god father arvied and took him to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN

Thanks to speedster 101 and mattcun for reviewing

When Surius Black got home with little harry he took him up stairs to look at the scar on his back harry was crying and screaming because of it. He got the scar cleaned and washed but the door of 12 grimmauld place burst down it was Albus dumbledore "Black how could you betray lily and james" dumbldore said "I didint it was peter albus you got to bleavle me" said black. "swear on your magic" "I swear on my life and magic so mote it be"

TIME SKIP UP TELL DIGON ALLEY HARRY AGE 11 GETTING SLUPPLES FOR HOGWARTS

Unlike if harry was raised by the dursleys he grew up not starved of love and food he was 5'6 a good height for his age and he had some musles because of his mutation though nobody exept harry albus and surius knew about it. when they got to the leky coldruen tom the barkeep said "by my word its harry potter" how he knew that nobody knows so they all shook his hand and then harry and surius left to go to gringotts but when they got inside the goblins pointed there spears at them.

CLIFFHANGER SORRY JUST OUT OF TIME FOR TODAY


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD NO INTERNET ACCESS SO HERES A LONGER CHAPTER

When the goblins took them to Ragnok's office Harry was glad that Sirius put a glamor charm on him because if he did not pepole would have noticed his blue skin now he looks like his dad james potter with his mom's eyes.(AN:also know as canon:) "First take off that glamor thief it was rather stupid of you coming back to the sence of your crime" said Ragnok lord of Gringotts of England. "Im not a thief" yelled harry. "just take of that glamor before i make a dicison" so sirius took off the glamor and said with hate "there you happy goblin" "so your a mutant freak i guess we must see what your titles are freak take your hand and cut your hand with this dagger" so harry did and here's what showed up on the parchment

Hadrian James Potter

Son of James and Lilly potter

Lord of the gates of armageddon

Master of Death

Heir of Hogwarts

Heir of House Potter

Heir of House black


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY I JUST HAD SOME FAMILY MOVE AWAY AND SORTA GOT DEPRESSED AND YEAH HEAVY USE OF CURSE WORDS HERE SO SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT BUT THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON SO HERE WE GO ALSO THIS MEANS YELLING

"I really dont like getting called a freak Goblin you have no right to call me the master of Death and lord of Hogwarts a FUCKING FREAK YOU SON OF A BITCH " said Harry. "How dare you mutant scum I should have you exucted" said ragnock "you do that and you will be in a war you can't win" said harry calmly. Then all a sudden the door burst open and there was a goblin who looked like ragnock it was his brother Wrex the High warrior of Gringotts England " ragnock why are you in my office im in carge of thiefs and Mr Potter has done nothing wrong and im his account manger so get out" said wrex so ragnock ran like a coward. "sorry about him Mr potter he does not like mutants or wizards im Wrex your account manger as you probley heard form me yelling at him you can put up your glamor now if you so wish" so harry had sirius put it back on and he fealt it come on him "now why was i accused of of being a thief when this is the first time i have been here in my life" "well there was a breck in earlier you were glamerd and he drew a concultion so i aplizge on be half of my people" so harry and sirius got there gold got all the stuff on the list exept for the wand and here it is pinewit dragon core 13 inches rigid so they went home and it was about ten by the time they got home so they went to bed

END OF CHAPTER WILL BE WRITEING A NEW STORY CALLED HARRYS BARLOG IT IS ADOPTED FROM WHITETIGERWOLF AND IT WILL BE UP SOON SO CHECK IT OUT BYE SEE YOU THERE PEACE OUT


	5. Chapter 5

THIS SHALL BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET HEAVY USE OF CURSES IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS THIS IS THE TRAIN RIDE TO HOGWARTS SO HERE WE GO JUST SO YOU KNOW THE IS SET BEFORE FIRST CLASS HARRY WILL BE JOINING THE FIRST CLASS WHEN XAVIER AND ERIK START FINDING MUTANTS I CANT FIND WHAT AGE THEY WERE SO I'LL JUST SAY THERE ABOUT 18 -19 YEARS OLD EXEPT FOR CHARLES AND ERIK THERE 22 AND 26 OH AND HARRY IS SOMETIMES DARK SOMETIMES LIGHT IT DEPENDS WHATS HAPPENING

Harry was excited today he would get to go to Hogwarts and have fun by pranking people harry knew he was going to be a ravenclaw because he was smart and for some reason he was drawn there. He got out of bed and went down stairs and got some breakfast and got ready to go even if they still had 2 hours to get there Sirius came down ate and said"you ready to go pup " "yeah I've been ready to go for a long time Sirius lets go now" "OK lets go" so they got in the floo and got to platform 9 3/2 and harry said goodbye to Sirius and got on the train found a compartment put his stuff up and sat down with a book and started to read when the door opened and a blonde with a vacant look to her with tears in her eyes walked in "can I sit here please" said the girl "yeah go ahead" said harry. As she sat down harry asked "why are you crying and whats your name mines harry" "my name is Luna lovegood and why im crying is because a red headed boy named Ron weasley came in my compartment and kicked me out and my stuffs still in there".

Harry was mad he how dare someone hurt her he did not know why but he felt drawn to luna and he'll be dammed before he'll let some one hurt her he got up and told luna " I'll go teach him why you dont anger harry potter" he left the compartment walked around and after a little while found ron in a compartment with to other boys and they were going though luna's stuff. Now harry was pissed how dare these fucks go though a girls trunk harry went in there and grabbed ron and yelled "HOW DARE YOU GO THOUGH A GIRLS TRUNK " harry punched him in the face and though him at one of the boys and grabbed the other and though him at the other two and grabbed luna's stuff and brought it to luna and said with a vicious smile and said "they should not bother you any more luna". "thank you harry" she said with gratitude and they started a conversation and before they knew it the train stopped they were already in there robes so they were ready they got off.

And a booming voice yelled out "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE" so they went over there and the tall man yelled " FOLLOW ME TO THE BOATS" so they did and he said "NO MORE THAN FOUR TO A BOAT ". So harry and luna got in a boat and a boy with blonde hair got in and said " my names Draco malfoy who are you" "my names harry potter and this is luna love good nice to meet you". draco nodded and said nothing more.

TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE SONG

Harry ignored the sorting t'll he heard luna get called up he tuned in she sat up there for a couple seconds the hat yelled out ravenclaw harry gave her a tumbs up and tuned out again t'll his name was called out and the whispers started but harry ignored them and the hat was lowered onto his head and he heard a voice " Hello mr potter you are a ravenclaw for sure and you'll need it to hide your powers by gathering knowledge" said the hat and the hat yelled out "RAVENCLAW" so harry took the hat off and went to luna and sat ate some and talked with luna and they went to the common rooms and got assigned there rooms and went to bed

THAT WAS LONG I NEED HARRYS X MEN NAME SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE THERE WILL BE MORE UPDATES MORE OFTEN SEE YOU NEXT TIME


	6. Chapter 6

When harry woke up he got dressed up in black got his robes on and went down to the commin room and waited for luna. After a while she came down stairs and they went to breakfast ate and went to transfigtion. When they walked in and sat down ron walked over he had bursies all over his face. when he got over there he punchesd harry in the face and said "that's for yesterday potter" harry responded by whiping out his knife that surius gave him and grabbed ron put his knife on his neck and said "touch me again weasly and i'll teach you why you don't mess with the godson of surius black". All a suden he was pulled off of ron by Professor Mcgonagall"Mr potter do not threatin other students fifty points from ravenclaw and a week of detention with me starting to night after dinner now sit down"so harry did and sat back down next to luna and then the professor asked him "what is the wand movement to change a mouse into a goblet" harry said " I don't know " "ten points from ravenclaw" "WHAT THATS NOT FAIR BITCH". "How dare you potter go to the headmasters office now"

harry and Mcgonagall walked to professor dumbledores office "hello harry how are you today" "I WAS FINE TE'LL THIS BITCH DECIDED TO TAKE SEVENDY POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW" "Ok why were the points taken minerva" "he threatind ron weasly with a knife" she said "whats your'e side of the story harry" " well weasly decided to punch me in the face so i threatind him" "well the points will be givein back and you will not have to go the detention and you can go harry minerva stay here i need to talk about your unfair dedution of points" so harry left. When he was walked down the hall a red light flew at him hit him and he knew no more.

AN : WELL BEEN A WHILE DONT KILL ME I'VE BEEN BUSY SO DO YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT A TECHNOLOGY ADVANCED WIZERDING WORLD OR HARRY'S BARLOG A HARRY POTTER AND LORD OF THE RINGS CROSSOVER


End file.
